1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of installing a plurality of devices with different formats, as well as to an error determination program and an error determination method executed by the electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Among external storage media for personal computers, multifunctional terminals and the like, there are widely known MultiMediaCards (MMC) (registered trademark) standardized by the MultiMediaCard Association (MMCA), the MMC standardization body, and Secure Digital (SD) cards (registered trademark) standardized by the SD Card Association (SDA). Those cards are used to record still images of digital video cameras, data of mobile phones, music of mobile music players, and the like.
JP-A-2002-342256 is an example of related art, which discloses a data processor and the like easily adaptable to additions and changes in an interface specification such as a command specification for an interface-controllable device.
As described above, presently, there are various cards used as the storage media. Specifications of those cards each include a plurality of versions, and the respective specifications and versions of the cards provide a large number of commands. Thus, response error determination processing is required according to various combinations of kinds, versions, commands, and the like of the cards. This increases determining points, thereby making the processing complicated and slow.